Diesel engines are internal combustion engines that use a glow plug to ignite a compressed fuel/air mixture injected into the combustion chamber in contrast to gasoline engines, which are also internal combustion engines, but use a spark plug to ignite a compressed fuel/air mixture at a much lower compression ratio. Exhaust gas from a diesel engine is typically very dark and easily distinguishable from exhaust gas from a gasoline engine. The present invention features a diesel exhaust gas collection and treatment system for collecting exhaust gas from a diesel engine powered vehicle, treating the exhaust gas with injected ambient air, then releasing the air and exhaust gas mixture to the atmosphere.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.